1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a wireless communication device and method.
2. Introduction
User's are demanding wireless communication devices and methods capable of decoding the highest data rate possible. Presently known methods either maintain the voltage and frequency at levels required to support high data rates, generally all of the time, or use long term averaging methods to scale voltage and frequency at a slow rate. These devices provide minimal improvement, while leaving significant current drain savings unaddressed.
There is a need to aggressively utilize dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS) in wireless communication applications, to maximize battery life.
More particularly, there is a need to aggressively utilize dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS) in wireless communication applications, for example, for use in packet communication applications.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for prolonging battery life in battery operated wireless applications.